New Eyes, New Outlook
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: He was this scary, terrifying man. He kidnapped me here for his gain. But that was the past. Now... I see him in a different way. With new eyes, and a new outlook.
1. Dark Start

PeinHina needs more love D:

That is all.

* * *

><p><em>Dark.<em>

That was the only thing that came to mind.

It felt, looked, and sounded dark. Like pitch black shadows, encasing all around me. There were no walls, just a neverending darkness.

I was terrified. I wasn't terrified of the darkness, even if it was quite scary, it seemed a little peaceful.

Questions formed into my mind, turning my attention from the world I was in now.

What happened? Where am I What was going to happen? What about Kiba-Kun, or Shino-san, or Kurenai-sensei? Naruto-kun? Was he back?

Wait, what was that..?

It was a spark of light. A bright one. It was ripping at the shadows. Creating a hole of pure light. It pulled and tugged at me, stealing me away from the darkness. I never took a single step, I just floated towards it. Like a force was pulling me up and carrying me to the source.

It almost reminded me of Naruto-kun, the way it shown in the darkness.

It became brighter. Like a sun. Shining so bright it was almost blinding. It felt like it was trying to create some kind of pain, a burning, scorching pain that made everything under my skin itch. I wanted to stop, trying to hault the force that was carrying me, but it started to drag me. The said force was not visible, completely translucent. The light became even brighter, I squinted my eyes, trying to see. The darkness now seemed much better than this light. The darkness was more welcoming and kinder, blissful even. The light was chaotic and hurting. Only dragging me to more discomfort, and pain.

I resisted that agony, moving and yanking away. I was determined to not let it take me.

I wanted to be back in the darkness, I craved it. I needed it. I passed through the hole in the darkness. I was crying by then, the light made my skin itch and bones ache. As the darkness began to leave, so did all of my soul, as if everything had left my body and left an empty shell. I felt horror. Pain bore into me, slowly eating away at me.

I soon felt it take over my body, then... _I awoke._

* * *

><p>I could feel conciousness, but I didn't open my eyes. I was exhausted and I could feel the cold sweat pour down my face. It was even cooler with the cold, hard ground. My medium-length, indigo locks stuck to my face, and my body ached with pain. The back of my head throbbed.<p>

I couldn't really remeber what had gotten me here in this cave-like place.

Oh no! Neji-niisan! And Father, too! They'd be so upset with me, I was supposed to be there for the family meeting before dinner!

I then mentally smacked herself, questioning myself why was worrying about the family meeting when I was quite, possibly kidnapped.

Remembering Kurenai's teachings, I activated byakugan, reaching for the kunais in my pocket at the same time. I froze just as the byakugan activated. I patted my leg.

My bare leg.

My hand reached up, feeling a some kind of sack dress. My cheeks rose in color, giving them a feverish tempature. No matter how many of Kurenai's private teachings, she couldn't rid me of my silly, and easily activated embarassment. I pulled down at the edge of the tiny dress I was left in, trying to pull it down a little farther, just to cover enough leg. My developing breats took to much space up, which I was starting to regret having that genetic fault already.

I sighed, letting some of the hot air deflate. No weapons, no idea where I am, and no idea how I got here. Life isn't on my side today.

I focused on the situation at hand, using byakugan to search the area. All in sight was dark brown rock, the occasional pebble, and one humongous boulder.

Head to the highest point to scout. Holding the clay colored, make-shift dress, I pulled and tugged at the horribly lined hem, attempting to make nothing under it show through. I walked backward, then made a running jump onto the boulder, landing more or less clmusily than I would of liked.

"Sempaiiiii~! The girl woke up~!" A goofy voice called. A smack was heard, and a small sound of grumbling, though I couldn't pinpoint where.

"Baka... un." A voice stated. Suddenly, the boulder was shifting, moving out of the way for a large cave opening. I jumped off and got as far back as the rocky wall on the other side, readying my fists for survival.

Two cloaked figures slowly walked in as the boulder finished moving. Once they were fully inside, it closed behind them. "Seee~? I told you." The goofy one pouted. I could see what they looked like from byakugan. One wore an orange swirl mask, the other had blonde hair, that looked almost dangerously close to Ino's. But, one thing the 2 shared in common, their cloaks were Akatsuki. Black, long, and dotted with red clouds.

All I could do was stare at that moment.

_'I'm going to die._' I repeated to myself. Naruto's only been gone a month, and I'm already going to die before I can tell him the truth. I felt myself blush at the thought of it, even at a time like this, I couldn't help myself.

"Guess you're right this time, Tobi." They continued towards me, their strut casual. While mine a trembling, defensive stance.

Once they were only 3 yards away, I screamed, "D-Don't come any c-closer!"

They stopped, and I could've sworn I'd seen the blonde man smirk. I backed myself up, til the ridges in the stone wall were almost puncturing the skin of my back. They continued forward. "What does Leader want with this one?" The orange swirl asked, his curiosity getting him too close to me.

"Hell if I know, let's just get her inside, un." The Ino-look-alike replied, reaching a hand for my arm.

Instinctively, my chakra raced to my palm and finger-tips. Smacking his hand away from me. He looked suprised, then grunted in annyance. "Tobi, I think she'll fight. Knock her out."

Tobi nodded in unquestionable obidience. His hand diving for the weak-point. I fell into a sleepless unconciousness.

* * *

><p>... Spooky ending :o<p> 


	2. Prison Cell Threats

AMG

I really need to catch up my other series stories. I swear to god, right now I have 3 stories that will have 15+, maybe even 20+ chapter content in them (including ths one~!)

But, I may barf out another chapter in this one before I sleep. I have school in the morning(soveryveryvsad), and I think it's midnight.

I can't tell, my eyes are bleeding from how tired I am.

Anyway, enjoy~!

Moar PeinHina Love :)))))))

* * *

><p>I woke up, the pain in my back and neck and increased greatly, and decided that laying down on the ground was the best for my comfort. I opened my eyes, fully awoken by the uncomfortable draft. I was in a much smaller room before, the stone duller, and smoother than where I was earlier. There wasn't anything in the room except a large, intimidating door.<p>

I sighed. There was some much I haven't done.

I haven't done an S-class mission yet.

I haven't mastered the Byakugan.

I haven't made my father proud.

I haven't made my sister or cousin look up to me.

I haven't gotten married...

His face flashed across my mind, and I started crying. Bawling even. I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm useless.

_Aboslutely useless._

I sat up, my back pressed against the stone wall. Not caring if the Akatsuki could hear me. One of them would be here to make me stop, my heart start beating, that is.

I'm such a weakling. My family was right about me, all along.

I stopped myself long enough to hear someone coming down the hall. I calmed myself, but I could do nothing the small swelling, pink skin around my eyes and cheeks, or the little drops of snot from my nose.

I settled myself in the corner farthest from the door. Pulling my knees into my chest, terrified. I could still cry my eyes out, but I'd rather go out a brave girl, then a whimpering idiot.

The door opened, and I braced myself for any being, expecting a sick, evil face.

A man walked in, his hair a blood orange, metalic piercings dotting all over his face. His face was framed similarily to Naruto's, but more matured. He looked at me, his eyes a darker lavendar than mine, but ringed. They looked cold, and unwelcoming.

He stared at me, a disappointed look on his face. A look I was all too familiar with.

The man in the cloak walked towards me, I squinted my eyes shut. I didn't want to see any bloodshed he would deal to me, let alone feel it.

"You know of it." He stated, his voice deep and calculating.

I looked at him confused. "You know of pain." He stated, more clearly.

I was still very confused, and the fact that he would't stop staring at me was even more nerve-wracking. We just stayed like that for awhile, silence filling the room, til' the tension got to me. "W-what do you want with m-me?" I yelled at him, nervous.

He widened his eyes a bit in suprise, but quickly returned to normal. "You are a weak link." He stated, staring me deeply in my eyes. "You have been shunned by your family, to them, you are an example of disappointment and failure."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, my vision blurring, as I knew he spoke the truth.

"But, I will make you our greatest member." It was my turn to be suprised. Wasn't I supposed to be dead by now?

"You have the one of the Three Great Dojutsu, Byakugan." He pointed a finger to my eyes, I touched around my them unconciously. "It is't the most powerful, but under the correct training and technique, it is a great asset."

I was shocked, terrified, and home-sick. I didn't want the Akatsuki, I didn't want to join if that was what he offering.

"I-I... I-I can't..." I mumbled. His look turned disapproving, eyes narrowing.

"This isn't a choice. There will be consequences if you don't cooperate with us." I realized what he meant, b-but... I'd rather die than betray my friends! Even Naruto would be disappointed in me...

"J-just kill me, then..." I told him, squinting my eyes, bracing for a vicious impact. But nothing came.

"I didn't mean you. Your friends and family will pay for your mistakes." He never flinched, he had no remorse.

My mouth fell agape, and the tears dried up. Instead, I was in terror. I didn't now what to say.

I started to picture, Naruto is his training, a sword suddenly moving through his body, then this man holding it. Smiling. I couldn't stand the thought. No one would be hurt because of my selfish actions.

"I-I'll do whatever you want..." I surrendered.

"Excellent."


	3. Reboot

The evil, evil man left soon after I had forcefully agreed. He told me that someone would come by later on, to instruct me on what I was to do next.

_"A fellow member will come by, do not struggle. I'll be watching."_

To be quite honest.

I felt lifeless right now.

I was a traitor, worse than a failure to my family. I was a failure to my village, betraying their trust in me.

I would cry, but, I had nothing. I would have to get use to this feeling. This horrible feeling of empty, loneliness. I bet the Akatsuki never felt that way, I would always be different from them, I would never be a true Akatsuki. I promise that.

I lie my head fall into the stone wall, I hadn't moved from my corner. As, I could die at any point in time. They were dangerous criminals. I was a frail, a disappointment, and a weakling. I would be gone in a small brush of their breath.

A door opened and I instinctively flinched, and a cold chill crawled down my spine. I hugged my knees close, preparing for the worst.

A crouched over man, came in. His skin a dark brown color, and his body almost in the shape of a turtle, and a long, metal, jagged tail sprouted from under the Akatsuki cloak.

He looked over to me, his eyes dull, ike they weren't actually alive, almost controlled. His hair was in a strange pattern, and half of his face was covered by a black bandana. He looked almost as scary as the man that was previously here.

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.

"So you're the new recruit." He thought aloud, "I don't see it."

I felt worse, despite not wanting their opinions to affect me.

He quickly threw something down to the floor just before my feet. It was a uniform.

_Their uniform._

I stared at it for awhile, I don't think my brain was fully registering what was going on.

"I guess your a stupid one." The criminal in front of me spoke. I looked up to him,a little suprised by the deep, gruff voice. "When I give you clothes, it means put them on." He sarcastically added.

I looked back down at the clothing.

The red clouds would define me as a criminal. A traitor. This was who I am supposed to be now.

I picked them up, inside of the cloak was a navy blue shirt, with fishnet sleeves. Very reinforced material, chakra weaving if I'm not mistaken. The pants were of the same color and material, there were loops where kunai would fit and a bag for scrolls and shuriken. Sandals included.

I was about to change when I realized, the man was still there. Looking at me.

"C-can I change alone...?" I asked, blushing a bit.

He clicked his tounge in annoyance, "I have orders to not leave you alone, so just put it on and get it over with."

I understood that I was not trusted. But, I was glad of that. Criminals shouldn't be comfortable around me.

I felt my face get red, which was highly inappropriate of myself. I reached for the hem that settled just barely below my panty-line, but I couldn't pull up. My hands were trembling. That man kept staring at me. I felt it get too much for me, and I felt faint.

I fell back to the ground, fanning my woozy head. He sighed.

"Do I honestly have to change you, again?" He said, making a move toward me.

Again?

My face became one with a tomato as I remebered when I got here. How my original clothing was missing and replaced with this horribly, small dress. To be quite honest, I thought it was a sack.

"Y-y-you..." I stuttered, not quite sure what to do or say.

"What?" He asked, as if nothing were the matter.

He kept nearing to me, a-and I didn't know what to do. He saw what my body looked like. Without my permission. My body was only for _Narut_-... My husband to see. What perverted things could've he done while I was uncouncious? I'm not pure.

I'm soiled. I-I-I-I...

_Too much data._

_Brain over-load._

**_Reboot._**

* * *

><p><em>Poor Hinata D:<em>

_She can't handle all of that in on day_

_Anyway, Sasori's puppet :D_

_Don't worry he'll be out of that puppet disguise in the next chapter... probably. I don't know._

_It's short but I promise the next one will be long, D:_


	4. Old Tale's Ending

_I know~, it's been awhile before an update. But, I've been incredibly busy with school, family, friends, and all that god-damn drama :C_

_Anyway~! It's a longer one like I promised :D_

_Hope you like~!_

* * *

><p>I felt upset, and flushed. My head ached from the many times it had been forced into unconciousness, I rubbed it delicately, hoping to take away just a little of the pain.<p>

I did feel a little warmer, though. As I now had clothing that I was sure wasn't once used for carrying vegetables. It was the uniform from earlier, and I froze. I felt slightly sickened, and it felt like it was scraping at me. Clawing me into some dark side of the world. I removed the cloak, discarding it to the side, not bothering to see where it landed.

"Disgracing us won't get you anywhere." A gruff voice stated. A shiver flew down my spine, and I jumped slightly, scared at the thought of that pierced criminal.

It was the turtle-man. He had not lost his controlled look, and the blankness of his face did nothing to make me feel any better. I chose to try and forget what had happened earlier, as he didn't seem to be the type to accept one's insecurities.

He continued to mumble to himself, then turned his attention back to me. "Come with me." He stated simply, disappearing out of the door.

Unconciously I stood up, my body used to doing as it was told. I silently scolded myself for that, but slowly continued to the door. I shivered uncomfortably, even though the new given clothing was warm enough. I crossed my arms, hugging myself tightly. As I entered the door frame, I saw a long dark hallway. An occasional torch lighting the corridor, but otherwise very dim. At the end was turtle-man.

He was staring at me, an impatient aura hanging around him, thicker than bricks. I gulped down my fear, and continued to walk. He never moved, but continued to watch me. Analyzing my every move.

When I neared him, something moved eerily under his cloak. I stopped in my tracks, waiting for something deadly to happen. And my intincts were right.

A silver blur ran across the corridor, finding it's way to my ankles. It was cool like metal, snaking it's way around my legs. Tightening as it wound it's way up. Before I could breath, the metal tail clamped down around my rib-cage. Knocking what-ever oxygen was in my lungs, out.

I felt the ridges of it, as it scraped and glided around my neck. Creating an unbreakble hold, while it's pointed end was ready to strike me at any time. I watched the blade in horror, almost hoping that it would take me out. Though, that thought was what scared me the most.

"Your reflexes need tending to..." He observed aloud. He squeezed tighter, and I squealed in pain. "... So does your endurance." I struggled, but it only tightened "Your strength is... fragile..."

He began to walk at a very slow, snail-like pace, even as I was still in his tail's grip, towards whatever destination was at the end of the hall. On the way, we passed a set of 2 wooden doors, though my curiosity was low at the moment. Your mind doesn't tend to wander when a blade is at your throat.

I felt faint, as my breathing became shallow from the constant strain on my ribcage. "C-C-C-Can y-you r-r-release m-me, p-please?" I asked, my stuttering worsening from the lack of air. Though, my polite nature had to work it's way into my sentance, which frutrated me the tiniest bit.

"No." Turtle-man stated. We entered a large area, that looked scarily similar to where I just was, maybe only a few hours ago.

Suddenly, I was dropped to the ridgey stone. My pale skin was red and scratchy from the marks of his tail, leaving me uncomfortable and scared. I remembered my father, and how I had similar marks on my skin when I was little. Father told me I needed to be hurt, I had to be in order to learn. I felt my eyes begin to water, and instantly felt 6 again. Being alone in the dojo, bawling my eyes out, wondering what was wrong with me. Why was I so weak? Why did the world make me this way? Why couldn't I be strong like everyone else?

The tip of the blade stabbed its way into the rock in front of my feet, I jumped in repsonse. My tears falling off my cheeks and splattering across the ground. I looked up to him, my face pink and puffy, feeling like a little girl in front of a bully.

"Your training starts now." He stated, looking me over. "Physically and mentally."

The cloak he once had on his body was on the ground. I understood the controlled look now. the turtle-man was a puppet! His body was more like a scorpion, and shield attached to his back. There looked to be miles of complicated machinery to create this master-piece. Like a deadly work of eternal art.

"Questions?" He stated, his body coiling up even further for an attack.

"Who are you?" I asked, half wondering aloud. Mezmerized by the techinique used on this almost robotic man. He let out a gruff sigh, annoyed.

He went back into a stationary stance, looking almost as if he was preparing something. Slowly, a few clicks began to swell. Until, a loud pop echoed across the cave-like space. The shield on the criminal's back opened, revealing there was content inside. A boy.

He stood up, himself wrapped in Akatsuki cloak. He looked to be just maybe a few years older than myself. He had light red hair, and wide chocolate brown eyes. His stature a few inches taller than me, and seeming prideful, yet down to earth.

"I am Sasori, I will be your sensei." His voice was higher, and much smoother than when he was in the puppet. "Anymore?"

I quickly raced through my mind, and only one question appeared, " Why me?" I asked, curiosity filling the air.

He sighed, "Figure it out yourself."

I heard him whisper under his breath, _"I niether understand why he chose such a frail little child._"

I was slightly disappointed, yet miserable all the same. Though, before I could recover, a cut appeared upon my leg, following with a clank of a kunai on the ground. "Your questiosn were getting annoying." Sasori stated uncaringly, as if he had just simply scratched his back.

I jumped up, activating my byakugan, hoping it'd give me the slightest of an advantage against the red head. It gave me an idea of where the next few were thrown. I dodged at least 3 before one coming in on my left caught me off gaurd, splicing my hip. I took a moment to recover, remembering the very basic healing Sakura had demonstrated for me. I closed the wound just barely in the few seconds I had before more kunais were thrown.

A whizzing noise passed by my head, cutting off a few hairs in it's path, I was sure they were shuriken. I dodged slightly faster, knowing he could change the speed with a flick of his wrist. I noticed he formed had formed a slight pattern, a circle forming to the right, I glanced over in the direction I was heading, but it was too late before I slammed into his figure. "First rule: Never take your eyes off the enemy."

After he said that, with an almost impossible strength, he slammed me into the other direction. My body felt like a ragdoll, uncontrolling of where I was heading. And in those few moments of horrible pain and fear of how I would land, I realized. He isn't going to help me like Kurenai, or be patient with my learning. The system here is be strong and survive or die. There was nothing I could do to stop that.

I landed hard against a rock wall. The ridges in the stone irritating the skin of my back. I was sure a large bruise would form by the time I woke up in the morning, that is of course, if I do wake up. I saw him incoming right in front of me, I dragged myself out of the way, cringing from the pain in my spine. I heard the stone crumble form his fist, and I trembled at the thought of that being myself.

A silver cord shot out, aiming for my ankle. I quickly moved it out of the way, though the action was futile as it grabbed me anyway. Wrapping itself around my leg, in an extremely tight vice grip. It felt slippery and thin, but strong. There was a pointed, dagger like end to it, dripping with something. It was oily, and purple in color. It aimed itself at a major chakra line in my leg, readying itself.

It lunged forward, and I stared in curiosity, wondering how painful it would be. "And now your dead." He stated. The cord stopped just before breeching my flesh, just barely touching the pale skin. He soon flipped me over, and I began hanging by my leg, upside-down. He brought me high enough to where we were eye level, giving me a stern, almost scolding gaze.

I looked to him in mild wonder, mixed with absolute fear. "You're not an observant one, are you?" He asked, making me feel like an idiot. "That's poison on that. A type of liquid with special componds that could kill you." I suddenly twitched my leg, hoping it would loosen the grip, or at least move my body away from that needle-like death trap. It didn't, and it only pushed closer to my flesh, luckily not breaking skin, yet.

"Realize this." He stated, "This is real, you cannot stop whatever happens." He gave me this look with his brown eyes, something that had meaning. He looked away and dropped me. I landed awkwardly, and he walked away, stopping by the cave wall. I stopped to wonder where the hall-way had gone, and it was soon answered by his hand moving the rock down. It showed the dim light from earlier.

Sasori floated strings of chakra to his previous puppet, it suddenly started to walk. The scorpion puppet followed him to the hall.

"Go to the cell. We're done for today." He stated, not looking me in the eye. He walked me down the aisle, in the way that seemed horribly wicked. I came to the thick metal door, and felt gloomed by looking at it. I walked inside, slouching slightly from the large whelp on my back. He frowned in disapporval, in turn I limped over to my corner.

Sasori watched me, and grunted. "You..." He mumbled, cutting himself off. He then left, he slammed the door shut, and some clanking from the puppet as he made his way down the passage.

* * *

><p>I was being mentored, by a man who has killed people. Many people. He is training me to kill people. Maybe even innocent!<p>

And he barely looked older than me, 18 at most. I hugged my legs close, getting a little cold, even with all the sweat pouring on my forehead. I thought about today.

I think it was just one day. I felt so chaotic, like everything that was happening was unpredictable. I was captured by the Akatsuki, I was going to become one of them, whether I liked the idea or not. But, if I had to be a part of what I was against, for the people I cherish, I was willing to do anything. I wiped away the tears that threatned to fall. If what that man said was true, the pierced, scary man. If I would become stronger, I could protect my family, my friends. Naruto wouldn't have to protect me anymore. I could defend him, I could protect him from these people.

I knew I was justifying myself and this choice, but there was nothing more I could do. I had a choice. To leave but kill everything, or stay and protect everyone. The decision was obvious.

I bit down the sadness, and misery in myself. I felt mad and frustrated that they had to drag me here, and force me into this. I was the weakling of my family, if anything the smarter choices would've been Neji or Hanabi. Though, I would never want this to happen to them. I guess in a way, I should be glad that this is happening to me. Hanabi is young and has so much potential to be a great leader of the Hyuuga clan. Neji was a great shinobi, one that could possibly make history. I was the small, weak, and breakable ex-heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

But, I'd become strong for them. For everyone.

I rubbed at my arms and legs, they were incredibly sore from today. Stressed to their max. I laid down on my side, pushing my back as close as I could to the cold wall. I brought my arms close to my chest, with was undoubtedly swelling with adolescence. I felt myself blush at the thought of how I would look when I was older, If I could finally catch_ his_ attention. I would finally be strong enough to be _his_ saviour for once.

With that thought, I fell asleep. With dreams of my future. Whether it be blessed with purity, or cursed with malice. It was still what was ahead of me.

* * *

><p><em>After this chapter, there will be a time skip~! 2 and a half years to be exact :)<em>

_I'll update in a week at the least, I'm getting alot of inspiration on this story from the book I've been reading. Stolen - by Lucy Christopher and Kissed by An Angel - by Elizabeth Chandler_

_But, Hope you enjoyed it. I'd really like it if I got some reviews on this, especially on the Hinata/Akatsuki you'd like to see besides Pein/Hinata-( it's gonna be the main couple of this story xD )_


	5. A New Story Begins

"One more time." My mentor stated, his chakra strings weaving themselves into his own mechanisms. Birthing them with life. At least a hundred surronded me, not following a simple moral rule of a fight, but it's not like I expected puppets to follow them anyway.

Letting the power flow to my fists, I slammed my limbs into the closest oncoming targets. Being sure to respect their complexity and design, I used a specific amount of force, careful not to damage the eternal artwork. As they seemed to close in, I flipped myself over, letting my feet come within their head level. Once landing on my palms on the ground-up, earthy rock, I twirled my body at a devestating speed, letting my feet kick at least 10 of them into the air. Careful not to throw my balance, I side swept 2, then landing back on two feet. Deciding not to waste time, I slowly let more of my own chakra focus more on my finger tips rather than my entire hand. Using Gentle Fist procedures, I slowly revolved myself. Pointing my hands in specific areas, letting my body flow to the chakra points. Within time, I created a protective, deadly barrier around myself. _"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"_ I called out, letting the false enemies know what was coming.

Within moments, the rest of the puppets were scattered around the room. Some were obvious to point out that they needed severe repair. I looked over to my teacher, bowing slightly before him, and whispering an apology.

The red-headed man gave a calculating look, speculating on whether the trial should be redone, or if the work I had given was rather impressive. I silently prayed that I wouldn't have to go through it, again. I was afraid he'd have to spend hours repairing his artwork... again. He gave a slight nod, deciding my satisfactory was well enough.

My long locks started to annoy me the slightest bit, I pulled the indigo hair back, not bothering for a pony-tail. I walked toward Sasori, hoping to give him a more formal, appropriate apology. I stepped over dozens of lifeless puppets, no longer controlled by their master.

When I stood in front of his stature, I bowed in respect towards him. "I-I'm sorry, S-Sasori Sensei..." I told him, stuttering slightly. He didn't return the gesture, though I wasn't offended by his lack of proper manners. If anything, I was a bit ashamed of my own ettiquette. As Sasori had said in his own words,_ 'It makes you seem weaker...'_

I frowned slightly at the thought, and pulled myself back up. His face was blank as it usually was, I had grown accustomed to this, though. After spending 2 and half years with this man, and no one but this man, I even dare to say... I had grown slightly fond of him. Nothing in the way that I had been fond of Na-..._ Him._

After those days in that cell I now call my room, I chose to block out my life before coming here. It made my choices... _easier._

I brought myself back to reality, and found myself looking into those chocolate brown eyes. His dark red eyebrow twitched in curiosity at me. I stared back, slightly terrified by him, still. Well.. I shouldn't say 'terrified'... 'Suprised'...? I guess that word works...

"Today is the day." He stated plainly, as if I knew exactly what he meant. He walked to the other side of the dark cavern, and stood there. He turned his head around to look at me with his signature impatient look. Instantly I knew to follow, not to question him or his actions.

His hands moved in motions to fast for my eyes to catch, his hand slamming into the rock. Within moments, it moved itself. I remembered this stone. This one in particular.

I saw it the day I came here, where those 2 other men came. I can remember it clearly, the devestating day I was ripped from normal life into this mess. And, the man that seemed to haunt me every nightmare. His blood-orange hair, the metallic piercings stabbing out throughout his skin. And those eyes. How could anyone forget those eyes. The ripples of pale lavendar. The terrifying deepness to them. The god-like pride defining them. They became my biggest horrors, yet they intruiged me to no end. I hoped I would never see that man, again.

A snap of fingers tore me back to chocolatey eyes, and I blushed instinctively at the closeness presented. His nose almost touching mine, his face in close proximity, trying to figure out what I was thinking. I glanced behind him, in hopes I could stop the inevitable fainting. The distant outside brought back blush-worthy memories, which I quickly tossed aside. Feeling my head get too hot for comfort, I backed away from the source of it all. The sudden movement caused me to fall right on my butt, rather childishly. Sasori smiled at my lack of grace, and I quickly stood myself up, and thought of things that could calm down the heat in my cheeks.

"You always were a strange one." Sasori observed, and my attention drew towards the poking of my fingers together.

"Not as strange as Tobi, though..." He muttered under his breath, myself just barely hearing it. The name seemed to strike a chord. Wasn't that the masked man...?

He led me to the cherry red bridge, and stopped for a moment. Thinking. While he went through his thoughts, I glanced around at the scenery. It looked to be mid-summer, heat beating down on us. Birds chirping lazily, scents of flowers floating in the breeze. Greenery blooming all around the area. Not a cloud in the sky, and the fresh sound of water flowing beneath the bridge we stood on. It was a lovely day.

"Copy this seal." Slowly, his hands folded into a strange combination of forms. My curiosity wasn't roused by it, as we've done something like this before, yet he didn't make it so serious as he did now. I activated my eye seal, and Byakugan alowed me to copy it perfectly. But, nothing happened. Weren't things supposed to happen?

Sasori sat, crossing his legs. "In order for the seal to work, you have to be in a medatative state."

I followed his lead, sitting down. Letting my body relax, as the same with my mind. Closing my eyes, hoping for it to help. But, the more I tried to clear my mind, the more thoughts wanted to crowd it. My face twisted into nervousity, my lips pouting into some worry. That I would fail, and more training would be required.

"Think of something calming." Sasori stated, answering my worries.

I thought of what comforted me at night. Home. One of the days Father was how he used to be, Neji sitting beside Father, myself next to him. Hanbi bringing some tea, us talking about how our day was. I remember how father was smiling so proudly at us. I felt so happy, yet melancholy was tinting the scene. While I still held the incredibly calming mind-set. Quickly I activated the seal, and I felt like I was somewhere else in the world. I was a little scared to open my eyes, I could swear the chatter of voices were picking up somewhere. I opened my eyes, to see something I could never imagine.

I stood on what looked like the palm of a hand, holographs of what I guessed were people. One in particular looking to be of another species. Slowly, my mind began to process. Very, very slowly. I stared around me, my mouth agape. My brain unable to register what was going on. The darkness created a blend of colors, causing a shadowy appiritions clouding the tips of the hand's fingers. I could hardly tell which one was who, only their outlines being given away. I lookedd down at myself, only to see, that I was the same as them. I touched my cloak delicately, scared I might break myself. But, I could feel nothing, my hand only went through my matterless body. My panic state went in, and byakugan came out, without a whim. Humongous forms of chakra stood all around me, but that's all their was. Chakra. Nothing more, Nothing less.

_"Ehem."_ A familiar grunt settled, I glanced behind me. Recognizing the figure as Sasori's, I finally got the realization. This was the Akatsuki.

"This meeting is of our newest member's placement." I looked to the voice, knowing of this cold, dark power. Prideful, yet peaceful. And somehow blended a metallic taste to the air. Slowly, I looked up, and I saw those eyes. Looking down at me, as if he were on some god level. The ringlets of rippled dull lavendar. I turned my gaze away, not being able to fully handle his stare.

"Sasori." The 'godly' man pointed over, calling everyone's attention to my teacher. Even I looked to him. Feeling comforted by his well-known frame.

"Her strength is natural," I smiled at his compliment, feeling proud of myself. "but she, herself needs experience."

I still had some-what of a lifted corners of my lips, glancing between all the members staring at me. I gulped down the fear swelling in my throat, having the thought that I was a part of them. A missing-nin. A dangerous criminal. An Akatsuki.

"Who is closest to the Eastern Base?" The odd-eyed man, questioned.

"That'd be us,_ un_." I raised an eyebrow to the nasal grunt, remebering it slightly.

I glanced in the general direction, "Awwwwwwwww, we get Hina-chan~!"

_Oh dear lord..._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay~ but at least it's here xD<em>


End file.
